


Karma Is A Bitch and a Cocktease

by Autumnspice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Inappropriate Force Bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnspice/pseuds/Autumnspice
Summary: The Force connects Rey and Kylo at an inopportune time but the roles are reversed





	Karma Is A Bitch and a Cocktease

Rey, with Chewie setting the controls of the Falcon to coast through space to their destination after narrowly escaping a band of New Order troopers on an uncharted distant jungle planet, couldn’t wait to get a shower. A family of porgs that was nowhere to be seen at the moment had already made a nest in the captain’s quarters where she slept. Another couple were playing with the bottle of tooth gel already opened and rolling into the sink of the ‘fresher.

Turning off the hot water of the shower, after she had enjoyed it for a leisurely half hour at least, not that she paid any attention to the chrono, she stepped out barefoot onto the durasteel floor. Dripping wet from head to toe, Rey pushed her hair back away from her face and started to reach over to wipe steam from the mirror.  

There was that damn electrical hum again. Her eyes narrowed in frustration. The Force couldn’t have chosen a more inappropriate time if it tried and the bond connected too quick to make herself presentable. The porgs playing in the sink had run off with not only her plush towel, but her tunic as well. Only her pants were left to be found on the floor of the fresher. Fuck it. This was going to be worth every second.

# # #

Kylo slouched as much as he could atop the cushioned throne in the black marble hall. If he was going to endure the bullshit of being Supreme Leader, then he was going to make the journey as comfortable as possible. His patience and attention span had worn thin, not that he had much of either to speak of to begin with, as the planetary delegates droned on with requests and concerns needing his consideration.

The all-too-familiar buzz of the Force bond perked Kylo up a bit. The peons in the hall didn’t need to know that, as he simply appeared to them that he was giving them his rapt attention.

He hadn’t talked to her in several days but it felt like months or longer, when she had closed their last bond connection in a snit over something he didn’t see was worth getting upset over. He also missed that the Force allowed them to at least sleep in the same bed at night, the most rest any of them ever had.

What caught Kylo by surprise was the fact that Rey was standing half naked, dripping wet with a huge puddle of water at her feet in the middle of his hall as she shimmied into her linen pants. He couldn’t see her surroundings. Just her… with a smug expression on her face, chin raised toward him.

Kylo shifted atop the throne, his eyes and jaw twitching, and clearly very uncomfortable. It didn’t help either that his leather trousers were suddenly painfully tight with no give. He couldn’t breathe either, and that was something he thought was merely a distant memory from the post-traumatic-stress of the abuse endured under Snoke.

Rey made no effort to conceal her small breasts, with nipples already becoming hard pebbles under the cool air, and freckled skin from his sight. One takes what they give, right? She smirked as she caught the trajectory of his gaze. For once that she could recall, Kylo was truly at a loss for words. Rey could hear his garbled thoughts racing through her mind across their bond, as well as the distant buzz of the planetary delegates. While he had kissed a girl or two at Jedi Training camp as a teenager and had viewed plenty of Holoporn, Kylo had never before seen a girl…woman naked in the flesh or with her body exposed to him as she was. Men don’t change at all, no matter how old they become.  

She did outwardly smirk while watching Kylo sit up straighter, cross his legs and adjust his leather cape over his lap. He signalled to a guard to have the crowd dismissed.

When he finally was able to verbalize anything, his voice cracked into a husky tone that made her own body tingle, as much as she tried to fight it. “That piece of junk doesn’t have a single towel?!”

The nerve of him! Who did he think he was to order her around? 

Rey’s eyes blazed with indignation. “I seem to recall asking you the same at one time and you couldn’t be bothered. I don’t have any reason to cater to you,  _ husband _ ! ” She loved to taunt him with that when in a particularly feisty mood such as this, alluding to their betrothal in the hut on Ahch-To during another Force connection.

The chittering and squawking of another group of porg chicks became louder as they waddled into the fresher to see what they could find to get into.

Alone with her in the expansive hall, Kylo rolled his eyes, uncrossing his legs to adjust his trousers. She was close enough to his throne that he could easily catch her wrist to pull her onto his lap. 

A part of his hindbrain that he had no conscious control over guided his large hand, now ungloved, to grasp her smaller one.  Kylo’s gaze flickered up to meet hers with one of his own brows raised, seeking permission.

Rey allowed him the pleasure and felt something hard poking into the back of her thigh while she wiggled and squirmed to get comfortable on his lap. She was very satisfied that a deep grumble escaped his lips while his fingertips feathered ever so lightly over the bare skin of her back.

“You look like you need some fresh bite marks” Kylo’s plush lips matched his teasing fingers, grazing along the constellation of freckles on her bare shoulder “on that pretty neck.” His other hand hovered in mid-air so close to her little perky breasts that taunted him, exposed as they were.

She bit back her own whine, not wanting to give in to him as she kept squirming. But fuck, he was making it so difficult not to. With a crackle and a pop, the bond fizzled and Rey found herself, not on Kylo’s lap anymore, but the hard wet floor of the fresher in the Falcon, leaning back on her hands.

Getting up and wandering into the main part of the cabin, Rey shucked her pants and crawled into the big bed. If Kylo or the Force was going to leave her all hot and bothered, then she was going to do something about it on her own before catching up to a long-needed slumber.


End file.
